Truth or Dare
by Kira Sema
Summary: A dare from Heaven, OC, produces a relationship between our two heros, but what happens when they've wanted to be a couple for a while just didn't know how to start? Read how it goes.BeVin MalexMale don't like don't read.


**Hey guys. First Ben 10 AF fanfic. I've been addicted to this couple lately so I needed to make a one-shot. Don't like Yaoi don't read. My OC is going to be in here. My OC is Kevin's sister. She is the same age as Ben and Gwen. She has his powers also. I do not own anything in here besides Heaven, my character. I don't own any songs sung in here.**

**Heaven's POV **

All of us were at my house for a sleepover. Even though we're 15 we can still have sleepovers. Gwen and Julie couldn't be here so it was just Ben who had come. We were watching Sumo Slammers on the TV. "I still don't get this show at all guys." I said. "What's not to get Hev?" Ben said. "I still find it stupid that both of you guys enjoy this show." I said. "If you don't like this show you can just leave." Kevin said. "This is my house also bro. Gwen and Julie are so lucky for not coming you guys are so annoying!" I said.

"Then quit complaining sis." Kevin said. A few hours went by till the marathon was over. "I got an idea. Let's play truth or dare." I said with a smirk. "It's such a girly game!" Ben complained. "Hey I had to sit through" I look at my watch. "4 hours of that stupid show we're playing!" I stated. "Alright no need to get feisty." Ben said. "Alright then I'll go first. Hey Kevin truth or dare?" I said. "What's the harm? Truth." Kevin said. "Do you _like _Gwen?" I said while smirking. Kevin was blushing badly. Ben was laughing. "Tell the truth Kev." I said. "Yes…" Kevin said softly. "What was that I didn't hear ya?" I said full aware of what he had said. "Yes." Kevin said louder.

"I knew it Kev. Your turn." I said. "Truth or Dare Hev?" Kevin said. "I've got nothing to lose. How about dare?" I said. "I dare you to sing a song." Kevin said smirking. "But… But… Fine." I said before singing.

"_Don't try to explain your mind I know what's happening. One minute its love and suddenly it's like a battlefield. One word turns into a… Why is it the smallest things that tear us down? My world's nothing when you don't I'm not here without a shield. Can't go back now." _I sang.

"Happy Kevin?" I asked. "Kev why didn't you tell me your sister was an awesome singer?" Ben asked. "Just stop it I'm not that good…" I said. "Dude you're amazing!" Ben exclaimed. "And she never took a lesson." Kevin proudly said. "Ben just go." I said. "Alright. Hmmm. Hev truth or dare?" Ben asked. "Well since I just got dared by big bro truth." I said. "Have you ever been a criminal like Kevin?" Ben said looking straight at Kevin. Kevin just growled. "… I have actually." I admitted. Both boys were shocked. "What are you two staring at?" I asked.

"You were a criminal like Kevin 5 years ago?" Ben asked. "Yes. Anyway it's my turn. Ben truth or dare?" I said. "Dare." Ben said. "I dare you to make out Kevin in lips for 4 minutes." I said. Both boys stared at me. "I am not doing that!" Ben said. "You have to it's a dare." I smiled. "We are not!" Ben complained. "Fine then I'll tell Gwen and Julie that both of you went to the baseball game instead of going on a date with them." I said. "How did you know about that?" Ben said. "Hello I was here when Kevin called Gwen, and then he called you. You got two choices either do the dare or I'll tell Gwen and Julie." I said while pulling out my cellphone.

"Alright fine you win Hev. Wow she really is your sister Kev." Ben said. I had my cellphone out and turned on the camera. "Oh this is going to be awesome." I thought. Then the both of them were starting to make out. I snapped the picture and sneaked my phone back into my pocket. "Alright guys it's been 4 minutes you can stop." I said while laughing. They stopped and looked mad. "Come on guys lighten up." I said. "I cannot believe you made us do that Hev." Kevin said. "I know what'll cheer you up Kevin." I said. I went over to Ben and kissed him. Ben was surprised and Kevin was laughing.

"There you go." I said. Ben was blushing like crazy. "We tell no one about this." I said. "Alright then. Ben truth or dare." Kevin said. "Truth." Ben said. "Do you _like _Julie?" Kevin asked while smirking. I was laughing and Ben was blushing. "Yes…" Ben said. The both of us were laughing because how badly Ben was blushing.

"Alright I think that's enough of truth or dare for the night." I said. "No I want to go one last time. Hev truth or dare?" Ben said. "Truth." I said. "Who do you _like_?" Ben asked. Kevin fell of his chair laughing. "I like… Cooper." I said. Both boys were surprised. "Yea I like Cooper. Can we drop it now and just do something else?" I said. They dropped it and we watched some movie that was on TV.

"What is this movie anyway?" I asked. The boys just shrugged. We just put something random on since it was 2 O'clock in the morning. "Don't you guys think we should get some sleep?" I said. "What baby sister can't stay up past her bed time?" Kevin said. "Oh you want to play it that way huh?" I said. I absorbed some metal from my cellphone. Then I punched Kevin. "You want to fight Levin?" I said. "Guys it's 2am no fighting!" Ben said. "Fine Tennyson." Kevin said. "I'm going to sleep I'm tired." I said. I walked into my room and fell asleep.

**Ben's POV**

Hev just went to bed and it was just me and Kevin in Kevin's room. I cannot believe Hev made the both of us make out, but secretly I found it enjoyable. I wonder if Kevin is feeling the same way. Both of us were just watching a movie. Before we knew it the time was 5am. "Kev I think we should get some sleep before we're up all night." I said while yawning.

"Yea I guess we should." Kevin said. "Kevin I forgot to bring something to sleep on can I sleep with you?" I said with a puppy face. He gave me a death glare. "Fine… If you kick me I'll punch you into a wall." Kevin said. I laughed then I got into the bed with Kevin. His bed was big so I slept on one side and he slept on the other. Then both of us fell asleep.

***In the morning***

**Heaven's POV**

I woke up at 11am to make some lunch for the boys. I tiptoed softly so I wouldn't wake them. I went downstairs and made sandwiches for the three of us. After I was done I tiptoed to Kevin's room. Guess what I saw. I saw Ben and Kevin sleeping together. I took a picture with my cellphone. "Another way to blackmail them if I need to." I thought to myself. "You guys better get up or I'll eat the food I made you!" I screamed. Both of them woke up and were blushing because of the way they slept.

"What the heck Tennyson?" Kevin screamed. I just stood there laughing. "Sorry Kev." Ben said. Both of them got out of the bed. Kevin went into the bathroom and got new clothes on. After he did Ben did also. When they were done the three of us went down to eat the lunch I made. "Can I make good sandwiches or what?" I said laughing at myself. "Pretty decent." Ben said. "Meh." Kevin said. I excused myself for a little bit and secretly spied on the boys.

**Kevin's POV**

"So…" Ben said. We looked at each other. "Sorry about how we woke up… I guess I move a lot while I sleep." Ben said. "It's fine." I said. Ben shot me a confused glance. I did not mean for that to come out. I just blushed. I could hear silent laughing from the corner. "Heaven Elizabeth Levin I know you're behind that corner!" I screamed to my sister. She walked from her hiding spot over to us. "Didn't have to yell my full name." Heaven said. "Her middle name starts with "E" to?" Ben asked. "You're an idiot Tennyson." I said while ruffling his head. Hev just looked over at us.

"Hey who wants to go to Mister Smoothie?" She said happily. "You buying?" Ben asked. "Yes but with Kev's money." Heaven said while laughing. "How did you get my money?" I said. "Remember that time you left your wallet here?" Heaven said. "So that's why there was $25 missing…" I said. Ben and Hev just laughed. "Are we going or what?" Heaven said. "I call shotgun!" Ben said. "You wish Tennyson!" Heaven said. Both of them ran out of the door. I grabbed my keys and went out.

When I walked out I saw Heaven and Ben fight over who was going in front seat. "Get outta the way Tennyson! You had shotgun last time!" Heaven said. "I did not!" Ben said. "Heaven you get back Ben gets front!" I screamed. "But Kevin!" Heaven complained.  
"But nothing." I said. Heaven got in the back and pouted. Ben got in front.

We drove to Mister Smoothies Ben was messing with the radio till something good was on. Heaven was complaining that it was stupid. "Come on Ben put something I like on!" Heaven complained. "I'm not putting girly songs on!" Ben said. "Oh come on just go through the stations and I'll say to stop ok? Remember I'm buying today!" Heaven said. "Alright as long as it isn't some stupid boy band fine." Ben said. Ben went to a station that was playing _Airplanes_. "Stop here!" Heaven said. Ben and Heaven began singing.

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I can really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now. Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I can really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now." _Heaven sang.

"_I can use a dream or a genie or a wish to go back to a place much simpler than this. Cause after all the partying and smashing and crashing, and all the glitz and the glam and the fashion and all the pandemonium and all the madness. There's a time when you fade to blackness and when you're staring at that phone in your lap and you hoping but them people never call you back, but that's just how the story unfolds you get another hand soon after you fold and when your plans unravel and they saying, "What would you wish for if you had one chance?" So airplane, airplane sorry I'm late I'm on my way so don't close that gate. If I don't make back then I'll switch my flight and I'll be right back at it by the end of the night." _Ben rapped.

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I can really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now. Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I can really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now." _Heaven sang.

I decided to sing to.

"_Somebody take me back to the days before this was a job, before I got paid. Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank. Yeah back when I was trying to get into the subway and back when I was rapping for the hell of it, but now a days we rapping to stay relevant. I'm guessing that if we can make some wished outta airplanes, then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days before the politics that we call the rap game, and back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape, and back before I tried to cover up my slang but this is for the Coda, what's up Bobby Ray? So can I get a wish to end the politics, and get back to the music that started this shit, so here I stand and then again I say I'm hoping we can make some wished outta airplanes?" _Ben and I rapped.

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I can really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now. Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I can really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now." _Heaven sang.

"_I can really use a wish right now." _Ben and I sang.

"_Oh-oh-oh-oh" _Heaven sang.

"_I could really use a wish right now like shooting stars." _Ben and I sang.

"_Oh-whoa-oh-oh" _Heaven sang

"_I could really use a wish right now wish right now. A wish a wish right now. A wish right now. _Ben and I finished singing.

"You two sing well together." Heaven said. "We did a pretty good job right Kev?" Ben asked. "Whatever floats your boat Tennyson." I said. We had finally got to Mister Smoothie's. All of us got out of my car. Heaven went up and ordered our smoothies. Since there was a line she'd probably be there awhile. "Hev's right you know." Ben said. "We did sing pretty well together." I said. We were sitting on top of my car.

Without thinking I go on top of Ben and kiss him passionately, and he kisses back. We didn't realize what was happening till Heaven came back and she screamed and dropped our smoothies. "What the hell? I leave for 10 minutes and you guys are making out on top of the car?" Heaven screamed. Both of us had broken apart. We just stared at Heaven and she just stared back at us. "I guess an explanation is due…" Ben said. "Yah think?" Heaven mocked. "Gwen broke up with me…" I admitted. Both of them looked at me. "Oh since we're admitting stuff Julie broke it off with me to…" Ben admitted.

"Why wasn't I told?" Heaven screamed. "Because it's none of your business!" Ben and I screamed. "I thought both of you still liked Julie/Gwen?" Heaven screamed. "We do but it's sort of complicated." Both of us said. "You guys have got to stop doing that!" Heaven screamed. "Would you stop screaming Heaven? People are looking over here!" Ben said. "Oh I'll keep screaming!" Heaven screamed. Among the crowd of people Julie and Gwen were there. They walked over to us.

"What's going on here?" Gwen said. "I saw these two making out on top of Kevin's car!" Heaven yelled. Gwen had a weird look, but Julie gave a knowing look. "Aren't you two surprised by this?" Heaven said. "We fought aliens from other worlds and universes nothing surprises me anymore." Gwen said. "Ben already told me…" Julie said. "So my Kevin is now your Kevin?" Gwen asked. Ben and I looked at each other. We nodded.

"Hey Ben want to come back to my place?" I asked. "I've got nothing to do." Ben said. The two of us went into my car and drove off.

**Heaven's POV**

I had just saw Kevin and Ben leaving. "I am totally lost…" I said. "We'll explain later." Julie said. All of us walked to order smoothies. We ordered the smoothies and sat down. "We knew all along." Gwen said. "That's why we didn't come to the sleepover. We knew you'd figure it out immediately or do something to encourage them." Julie explained. "So that's why you guys broke it off with them?" I asked. "Yes." Gwen and Julie said. "Oh…" I said.

**Kevin's POV**

The two of us drove back to my place to hang out. Again Ben was messing with the radio trying to find something good to put on. "Just put something on the radio already." I said. "There's nothing on!" Ben complained. He kept switching music till we heard a static noise. "What with your radio Kev?" Ben asked. "Maybe if you'd stop messing with the stations it wouldn't be like this Tennyson." I said. I hit the radio a little bit and Ben was changing the stations till _Bad Romance _was playing on one of the stations.

While Ben was listening to it he was starting at me and smirking. When we got to a red stop light I smacked him. "You know it's true Kev." Ben said. I just growled and drove the car. We finally got to my house and my mom was home from her trip. "Hey mom." I said. "Hey Kevin. Who's your friend?" My mom said. "I'm Ben Tennyson." Ben said and shook her hand. "Hey Kevin where's Gwen? You're normally with her." My mom said. "You mean you didn't tell her?" Ben whispered into my ear. "Here's the thing mom. We kind of broke it off. She wasn't my type." I said.

While we were conversing Heaven came in. "Mom Kevin's gay!" Heaven yelled while pointing at me. I was really close to punching her. "Heaven weren't you supposed to be with the girls?" I screamed. "Julie had a tennis match and Gwen had karate so I walked home." Heaven said. "Guys quit fighting!" Ben screamed. We stopped. "Do you have to put up with this all the time Mrs. Levin?" Ben asked. "Please just call me Debbie, and yes these kids are like this all the time. So Kevin I'm guessing Ben is your boyfriend?" My mom said.

The both of us blushed. "Yes…" Ben and I said. "I'll leave you two alone. Heaven come on let's go to the mall." My mom said. They left and Ben and I were left alone. "So what do you want to do?" Ben asked. Ben yanked me to the couch. I lied down and he lied on top of me. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked. "You make a good pillow." Ben said while laughing. I growled and shot him a look that could kill. We just lied there for a while. I was about to get up till I noticed Ben had fallen asleep on me. I shoved him off and went and grabbed a soda. I noticed the time and it was 7pm. Ben got up and both of us went on the roof and lied down. We were looking at the stars. A little cheesy if you ask me but whatever Ben wanted me to.

I was about to show Ben a constellation till I heard snoring. I looked over to Ben and he had fallen asleep…again. I picked him up and carried him inside. I put him on my bed and stayed downstairs and watched TV. I heard my phone ring. It was my mom. I picked it up. "Hello?" I said. My mom was telling me that she and Heaven would be out for the weekend so Ben and I could have the house to us but to not throw a wild party. I hung up and continued to watch some TV. Then after about an hour Ben came downstairs from his nap. "Nice of you to wake up sleeping beauty." I said. "Oh ha ha." Ben said. "We have the house to ourselves for the weekend. Mom and Hev are out for the weekend." I explained. "Sweet!" Ben said.

We sat on the couch for awhile till it was about midnight. Ben was yawning and almost falling asleep. "If you're tired go upstairs on my bed." I said. "I'm tired! Carry me?" Ben said with puppy eyes. "No. Get upstairs before I throw you out of my house!" I yelled. "Alright alright geez take a joke Kev." Ben said. Ben went upstairs to my room and fell asleep on my bed. I went up a few minutes later and slept on my bed. Ben snuggled close to me and before I knew it I was holding him protectively with the covers over us. Then we both fell asleep.

**Wow that was long… Well I didn't plan it to be this long, so yea. I was actually going to stop when Gwen and Julie were at Mister Smoothie's but I continued. Also Debbie is not Mrs. Levin's name I made it up. Actually Debbie is my mom's name so yea... Well review if you want. I'll take good or bad. Whatever your opinion is on this. **


End file.
